1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a settlement terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a credit transaction using a credit card or the like, the security of the transaction is secured by verifying whether or not a person performing the transaction is the same person as the owner of the credit card used for the transaction (identity verification). For example, the identity verification is performed by a customer signing a transaction slip, having transaction details printed thereon, which is output during a transaction process and by a store clerk visually comparing the signature and a signature written on the credit card.
In recent years, a settlement terminal device for a transaction process which is capable of inputting and displaying a signature has been realized in the form of, for example, a smartphone or a tablet terminal. The settlement terminal device includes a touch input face capable of allowing a touch input using a finger or a dedicated pen (for example, a stylus pen) and a display face. Thereby, for example, the operability for a service provider is improved to more than that with a mobile phone.
In general, an information processing apparatus such as, for example, a smartphone or a tablet terminal has a high degree of freedom in user operability and touching or pressing-down using a finger or a dedicated pen can be performed over a wide range. The information processing apparatus such as, for example, a smartphone or a tablet terminal has few protrusion portions (for example, operation buttons), has no moving portions that change the shape of a housing, and has a thin shape. It is difficult for a user to hold such an apparatus, and thus there is a higher possibility of the user failing to hold and dropping the apparatus than in other apparatuses (for example, a mobile phone).
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-240420 discloses a portable information apparatus using a pen input. The portable information apparatus, disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-240420, which uses a pen input is configured to include a housing, a battery pack, and a display device. The housing is a flat box-shaped housing having a surface in which an opening portion is formed. The battery pack, which is detachably supported by the housing, functions as a driving power supply of the apparatus. The display device includes a display face having a function of allowing the input of information by writing by hand and is accommodated in the housing with the display face exposed to the opening portion.
The housing of the portable information apparatus is provided with a first edge portion located at the front at the side of an operator's hand, a second edge portion which is disposed separated from the first edge portion in a depth direction of the housing, and third and fourth edge portions which are disposed between the first and second edge portions so as to be separated from each other in a width direction of the housing. Anti-slipping portions for catching an operator's fingertip are formed respectively at three locations in the surface of the housing which are formed to be continuous with the second to fourth edge portions.
However, in the above-mentioned portable information apparatus of the related art, it is difficult to secure security and it is difficult for a service provider to easily hold the portable information apparatus and for a service receiver to easily perform a settlement operation.